Estoy Aqui
by AntonioX
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime siempre han sido amigos los cuales han mantenido ocultos sus sentimientos por el otro, pero todo irá más lejos cuando lleguen las vacaciones y reciban ayuda de viejos conocidos.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: holas. este es mi primer fanfic, la intencion de querer hacerlo es apoyar el ichihime pues no lo he visto muy activo por aqui y bueno, quise intentarlo a ver que tal me va. Espero les guste mi creacion.

Disclaimer: tanto bleach como todos sus personajes son propiedas del gran tite kubo troll-sama

* * *

Estoy Aqui

Cap. 1

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando los estudiantes salían de clases del instituto karakura, entre ellos había un grupo conformado por Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tasuki, Rukia, Keigo y Mizuiro; los cuales debatían de los posibles planes para las vacaciones ya que tan solo faltaba unas semanas para que acabasen las clases.

-Que tal si vamos a Okinawa?- pregunto Tatsuki algo desinteresada.

-Pero ya fuimos el año pasado, Tatsuki-chan, además recuerdas el incidente que ocurrió esa vez?- respondió Orihime con una gotita en la frente.

-Que les parece Osaka?- dijo Rukia repentinamente.

-Pff solo quieres ir otra vez a esa tienda de conejos que nos encontramos la ultima que fuimos hacia allá y te emocionaste tanto que tuvimos que traerte a la fuerza- replico Ichigo. En eso recibe una patada en el estomago por parte de Rukia -maldita enana- susurro por lo bajo.

-Ya se, y si viajamos al extranjero!- grito Keigo llamando toda la atención de sus amigos.

-Mmm, la verdad no es tan mala idea- menciono Uryu arreglando sus lentes como de costumbre.

-Odio admitirlo pero es una gran idea, sin embargo a donde iríamos?- dudo Tatsuki.

-Yo siempre he querido ir a Miami- dijo orihime con ojos brillosos.

-Ya está decidido, están de acuerdo?- dijo la campeona de karate.

-Está bien por mí- dijo el de lentes.

Rukia asintió, al igual que Sado el cual se mantuvo callado todo este tiempo.

-Lo lamento pero yo no podre ir, tengo que visitar a unas primas que vinieron a visitarme- dijo Mizuiro el cual mantuvo la mirada fija en su celular.

-Y que dices Ichigo? No estaría mal conocer unas cuantas chicas en el viaje!- exclamo Keigo a su compañero.

-No, yo paso- replico ichigo, en eso orihime se deprime un poco sin ser notada a causa de que su querido Kurosaki-kun no iría.

-Baka Ichigo, acaso te quieres quedar solo en tu casa sin nada que hacer, en vez de estar con tu amigos divirtiéndote?- cuestiono Tatsuki.

Ichigo se quedo pensado ''Tiene algo de razón y de seguro si me quedo sin hacer nada en casa mi viejo me pondrá a hacer trabajos como mula de carga''. -Ok, cambie de opinión, si voy a ir- afirmo.

-Que bien Kurosaki-kun, el viaje no sería lo mismo sin ti- dijo Orihime algo sonrojada.

-Claro que no, Inoue- respondió el pelinaranja.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Semanas después...

Ya era sábado y todos se dirigían al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo.

Una vez todos reunidos afuera decidieron entrar para retirar sus boletos. Ya todos dentro se sorprendieron al encontrar unos viejos conocidos. En eso Ichigo escupió la bebida que se estaba tomando. -Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!- grito atónito de verlos allí.

-Que acaso no es obvio? Kurosaki-san. Hemos venido a acompañarlos en sus vacaciones- dijo el rubio del sombrero.

-Una vez que escuchamos de sus planes no nos pudimos abstener de venir, Ichigo- dijo la morena a su lado.

-Oh Ichigo, olvide decir que ellos también vendrían- dijo Rukia con una mano detrás de la cabeza -Etto, donde están Renji y los demás Urahara-san?- pregunto algo dudosa.

-Aquí estamos- dijo Renji. Mientras que por detrás llegaban Rangiku, Shuhei, Momo y Toshiro respectivamente.

Una vez ya todos ubicados decidieron visitar la tiendas del lugar ya que quedaba no más de una hora, en eso se separaron quedando Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo y Uryu por un lado; Toshiro, Momo, Yoruichi y Urahara, por otro y Rukia, Renji, Rangiku y Shuhei por otro más; dejando al par de pelinaranjas solos en el lugar.

Había un silencio incomodo ya que ninguno se atrevía a hablar, en eso Orihime rompe el silencio -Etto, Kurosaki-kun, será que podremos ir a por un helado?- como cosa rara tenía hambre (N/A: xD). Ichigo asintió. Empezaron a caminar en busca de alguna heladería, ya varios pasillos buscando encontraron una que se veía a los lejos, una vez en frente pidieron.

-De que se te antoja Inoue?- pregunto.

-Etto, veamos, mmm no me puedo decidir, a ya un sundae de fresa- respondió.

-Está bien- dijo Ichigo.

Ya con el sundae en mano -No piensas pedir algo para ti?- pregunta la pelinaranja.

-No se me antoja- dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

-En ese caso te daré un poco del mío- dijo Hime ofreciendo una probada y a su vez sorprendiendo un poco a Ichigo.

-No..no es necesario Inoue- negando con las manos.

-Ah vamos, si no lo haces me molestare-dijo formando un puchero

-E..es..ta bien- respondió el shinigami.

-Entonces abre la boca- el obedeció aceptando la probada algo sonrojado -Y bien, que tal esta?- pregunto mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

-No está mal- le respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

Y así pasaron el rato platicando y paseando por las tiendas hasta que en eso ichigo se fija en la hora -mierda!, apúrate Inoue que si no perdemos el vuelo!- dijo preocupado a su vez que tomaba de la mano de Orihime para ir corriendo hacia el avión. Una vez llegaron a la entrada, estaban cansados de tanto correr además que se perdieron un par de veces.

-Etto, Kurosaki-kun ya puedes soltar mi brazo- menciono ya ruborizada la pelinaranja. En eso Ichigo se da cuenta y la suelta ya apenado y desviando la mirada.

Ya una vez calmados y olvidados del asunto entregaron sus respectivos boletos y pasaron. Ya dentro -Oh Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san pensé que no llegarían a tiempo, que estaban haciendo?- dijo el rubio.

-Nada, solo perdimos la noción del tiempo y nos perdimos tratando de llegar- respondió el shinigami sustituto.

-De seguro estaban haciendo cosas indebidas, estando tan solos como evitarlo- dijo la pelimorada por detrás, mientras Urahara ocultaba una sonrisa detrás de su abanico.

-Urusai!- grito furioso Ichigo por el comentario y a la vez empezaba sonrojarse, mientras que Orihime no sabía dónde esconder su rostro.

-Bueno, ya que son los últimos en llegar se tendrán que quedar con estos asientos- dijo Urahara, señalando los asientos que estaban a su lado y notando algo alejado de los demás.

''Sola todo el viaje con Kurosakin-kun'' pensó la Orihime casi desmayándose.

-Vamos Kisuke- dijo la morena llamando la atención del mencionado y empezando a caminar hacia el otro pasillo.

-Voy- respondió.

-A donde van?- pregunto la pelinaranja con curiosidad.

-A la primera clase, cuando compramos los boletos no había suficientes lugares para todos- respondió el rubio.

-Si claro- dijo sarcástico y molesto Ichigo, notando la gran cantidad de asientos vacios -Sera cabron-.

Ya todos en sus respectivos lugares y luego de media hora de chequeo y preparación inician el despegue.

Una vez en el aire Orihime llama la atención de una azafata y esta se acerca y pregunta -En que le puedo ayudar?- dijo amablemente.

-Podría traernos merengada de chocolate para dos y un poco de wasabi por favor- dijo la pelinaranja.

-Cla...claro- dijo la azafata sorprendida y confundida por el pedido.

''Que gustos tan raros puede tener Inoue'' pensó con una gotita en la frente.

Después de unos minutos llego el pedido y Orihime se dio cuenta que lo que trajo fue una copa con un pitillo a cada lado y apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Luego de librarse de pensamientos románticos le agrego el wasabi a la merengada e inmediatamente lo probó (N/A: No lo intenten en casa .) no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa a causa del delicioso sabor.

-Ku..Kurosaki-kun si quieres puedes tomar también- dijo llamándole la atención al pelinaranja el cual tenía una mirada perdida por la ventana. Este le hizo caso omiso pero después de unos segundos decidió probar un poco. Apenas sintió el sabor en su boca abrió los ojos como platos sorprendiéndose del resultado que tiene esa extraña combinación.

-Wow Inoue, no sabía que tus gustos eran tan geniales- dijo Ichigo

-Arigato, me alegra que te guste- en eso Orihime se distrae por algo que se cayó por atrás y cuando se acomoda decide tomar otro sorbo de la bebida y cuando abre los ojos se encuentra a Ichigo tomando también. *Click* se escucha una cámara al fondo el cual no es percibido por los pelinaranjas. En ese instante se ponen ambos rojos como un tomate debido a la escena en que se encontraban, inmediatamente giran sus cabezas desviando sus miradas tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Después de lo sucedido se había mantenidos callados sin poder crear algún tema de conversación. Llego la hora de cenar y cada quien pidió por su parte algún alimento. Se hizo la noche y orihime tenía sueño se fijo en su compañero y vio que estaba dormido plácidamente con su aun notable ceño fruncido ''Se ve tan kawai'' pensó, luego se fijo en el resto de los pasajeros y tan solo había algunos aun despiertos los cuales no pudo distinguir a los lejos, se volvió a su asiento acomodándose para cerrar sus ojos escuchando unas risas antes de caer rendida en el sueño.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Un rayo de sol atravesaba la ventana del avión despertando al shinigami el cual empezaba a abrir los ojos y a la vez daba un bostezo cuando sintió un leve peso en su hombro izquierdo se volteo para ver que era y observo a orihime recostada de él y abrazada de su brazo, tardo en reaccionar ''Que tierna se ve así'' pensó, surgió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido al pensamiento e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza -En que estoy pensado?- se dijo asimismo

-Etto, Inoue despierta- susurro sacudiéndola suavemente tratando de evitar molestarla, no obtuvo respuesta -Despierta Inoue- dijo alzando un poco la voz y sacudiéndola un poco más, esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta. La ojigris empezaba a parpadear y en eso nota que esta recostada en algo definido por ella como fuerte y cálido, gira su rostro y observa lo que parece ser su compañero de vuelo y en seguida reacciona abriendo los ojos de par en par, para luego fijarse de su agarre hacia el chico quedando aun mas roja de lo que estaba, inmediatamente lo suelta y se recoge en su asiento.

-S..su..sumimasen Kurosaki-kun, yo no.., yo solo estaba..- dijo algo alterada y avergonzada.

-No hay problema- la interrumpió mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Ohayo, como amanecieron hoy?, durmieron cómodos?- pregunto una rubia apareciendo por detrás con una enorme sonrisa y sorprendiendo al par de pelinaranjas.

-Ohayo Rangiku-chan; se puede decir que si dormir muy cómoda- respondió inocentemente.

-jajaja, en serio? Tan bueno es el brazo de ichigo?- devolvió divertida buscando molestar a su amiga.

-Rangiku-chan!- replico Orihime volviéndose roja hasta las orejas, mientras que ichigo no podía hacer mas nada que observar algo divertido.

-Y que tal dormiste tu?- pregunto desinteresado Ichigo.

-No muy bien, Shuhei ronca demasiado pero al menos lo compensa su lindo rostro con esos ojos tan masculinos- respondió suspirando a la vez que comenzaba a fantasear con el mencionado.

-Rangiku-chan, acaso Hisagi-san y tú son..- interrogo curiosa. A lo cual esta asiente. -Oh no sabía! Como paso?-

-jeje bueno, todo ocurrió una noche, nuestros capitanes estaban en una reunión, decidí ver a las chicas pero estaban ocupadas así que decidí ir a beber sake, cuando llego al lugar y me encuentro a Renji, Kira y Shuhei adentro así que me uní a ellos después de un rato Renji y Kira se fueron dejándonos solos, luego de eso fue mucho sake y confesiones de borrachos entre esas se me declara y después el resto paso muy rápido y lo último que recuerdo fue que desperté en su habitación y el ya estaba despierto y le dije ''Si que tienes buenas habilidades además de pelear Shuhei-chan'' y bueno creo que mejor lo dejo así o si no te dará un derrame nasal-

-C..c..creo que si...-dijo la pelinaranja más que roja mientras que el ojimarron mantenía su vista en los gestos de Orihime como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Por otro lado del avión estaba Momo mirando por la ventana y observa una hermosa isla con un hermoso paisaje -Shiro-chan mira qué lindo- le dice a su compañero de al lado.

-No me llames así- le replico el peliblanco.

-Como? Shiro-chan- le devolvió.

-Así, que no me llames Shiro!- dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-Que no te llame Shiro-chan? Que tiene de malo que te llame Shiro-chan - le dijo inocentemente. Luego Toshiro se harta y pega un pequeño grito de frustración.

-Awww se ven tan tiernos juntos, no crees Rukia?- le dijo Tatsuki al asiento de atrás.

-Definitivamente, además de que hacen una linda pareja- dijo divertida.

-Urusai!- grito el capitán mas que ruborizado.

-Disculpen, tengo ir al baño- aviso la teniente al par pelinaranja. Se dirigió hacia Shuhei el cual estaba hablando con Renji, le toco el hombro avisándole algo, y se fue al baño. Y momentos después se dirigió al mismo baño.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Media hora después...

Orihime se levanta y camina hasta llegar con sus amigos -Han visto a Rangiku-chan? dijo que iba al baño y no supe mas de ella-

-Ahora que lo dices Shuhei también se fue y no ha vuelto, mmm será que...- dijo el pelirrojo dudoso.

-No querras decir que ellos dos están...- dijo Rukia empezando a notársele un sonrojo.

-Eh?, no entiendo, que quieren decir? - Pregunto Hime al mismo tiempo que llegaba el shinigami sustituto por detrás.

-Paso algo?-

-Pa..pa..parece ser que... Rangiku y Shuhei... están en el baño hace rato- apenas logro decir el tatuado.

Orihime tardo en entender lo dicho e inmediatamente se ruboriza al igual que ichigo. Luego viene el resto de los compañeros con curiosidad y les cuentan lo mismo. ishida y Arisawa quedaron atónitos, Sado se mantuvo serio, Hinamori con una gotita en la frente, Keigo quedo con cara de pervertido, mientras que a Hitsugaya le crecía una vena en la frente. Momentos después salieron de la nada los causantes de esas reacciones.

-Oh pero que paso aquí, acaso se murió alguien?- pregunto la rubia como si nada hubiera pasado. A lo cual todos le dirigieron la mirada, algunos sonrojados, y del fondo estaba un furioso capitán.

-Matsumoto!- grito el capitán.

* * *

N/A: que les parecio? queria hacer algo mas pervertido e incluir al hollow de ichigo pero mi cabeza simplemente no dio u.u y la verdad no creo que este mal para un primer intento, lo unico que si me costo decidir fue el titulo el cual fue algo improvisado pero termino gustandome. no les pedire review pero aun asi no estaria mal que dejaran su opinion xd


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Holas, aqui traigo el segundo capitulo :D espero sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: Bleach asi como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo Troll-sama

* * *

Estoy Aqui

Cap. 2

-Matsumoto!- grito eufórico el pequeño capitán a su teniente.

-Pasa algo? Taicho-

-Que carajos estaban haciendo en el baño con Hisagi!?-

-Oh, ya veo, Taicho es hora de que tengamos una charla- la rubia se acerca al peliblanco y lo abraza de lado casi estrujándolo -Vera cuando uno crece desarrolla necesidades, las cuales tienes que satisfacer con una pareja y...-.

-Urusai!- grito molesto y sonrojado el menor -No te pedí esa explicación- dijo y se soltó del agarre y se fue a quien sabe dónde, mientras que el resto solo podía contener sus carcajadas.

-Etto, Rangiku-chan, si Hisagi-san y tu estaban haciendo.. eso..., significa que pronto veremos un bebe?- pregunto algo avergonzada Orihime.

-jajajaja, no no no. Shuhei sabe usar protección... además de moverse bien- lo ultimo lo dijo picara, sonrojando al mencionado - Deberías intentarlo alguna vez con Ichigo- le susurro al odio a la ojigris tornándose roja hasta las orejas, sin saber donde esconder su rostro.

Renji le da un codazo a Shuhei -Hey, se te nota lo feliz-.

-Jeje, en serio?- le responde con una brazo por detrás de la cabeza.

-Si que tienes suerte, no crees?- Hisagi se ríe un poco con una gotita en la frente a la vez que llega Rukia lanzándole una patada al pelirrojo.

-Más o menos de que estás hablando!?- pregunta elevando el tono de voz.

-Eso no te incumbe-

-Ah sí? Pues ya lo veremos pedazo de mandril- y así empieza una discusión entre ellos dos, dejando a Hisagi desconcertado.

Y así transcurrió el viaje con risas y discusiones hasta llegar al destino programado.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Arribaron en el aeropuerto y recogieron su equipaje. Salieron en busca de algún hotel y terminaron en uno llamado Excelzior.

-Minna-san, esperen aquí mientras Yoruichi y yo buscamos unas habitaciones-

dijo el rubio abandonando el lugar.

-Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto?- dijo Rangiku llamando la atención de todos.

-No creo, de seguro terminaremos desnudos en algún sitio público o demasiado apenados como para mostrar el rostro- dijo Ichigo desinteresado. Ahí mismo Orihime empieza a pensar en lo dicho e imagina a un Kurosakin-kun desnudo, tornándose roja.

-Entonces que propones que hagamos?- devolvió la rubia algo molesta.

-Bueno..., que opinan de ir a comprar trajes de baño, no se ustedes pero yo necesito uno-

-A decir verdad yo también necesito uno- menciono Tatsuki.

-Yo igual- agrego Hime.

Keigo le da unos codazos a Ichigo -Buena idea esa Ichigo-.

-A que te refieres?-

-Ya sabes...- y se fue saltando detrás de las chicas que entraban a la tienda.

-Ichigo si que eres estúpido- dijo Renji. Quedando Ichigo desconcertado.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ya adentro de la tienda algunos minutos después...

-Oh que lindos- dijo Rukia.

-Verdad que si- agrego Arisawa.

-Orihime-chan tengo un perfecto para ti- llamo la atención. Y le muestra un bikini negro con flores naranjas el cual era algo pequeño.

-Etto.., no crees que es algo... revelador?-

-No no para nada todo lo contrario, ahora ve y pruébatelo estaré esperando para ver cómo te queda- le dijo la teniente al mismo que la llevaba a empujoncitos a los probadores.

Orihime llega a los probadores, varios estaban ocupado y en eso ve uno que parecía estar libre, decide entrar y cuando abre la puerta ve a Ichigo sin camiseta ya que se estaba probando otra y no puede evitar observar su buen trabajado torso -S..su...mimasen Ku..Kurosaki-kun- se disculpa toda avergonzada.

-Está bien Inoue, no pasa nada-

Inmediatamente la ojigris se retira ya ruborizada y con el corazón palpitando a no más poder, va hasta un probador que encuentra vacio y se empieza a quitar la ropa para probarse el traje, en todo momento sin poder dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Ichigo, ya una vez lista llega Matsumoto.

-Hay pero que bien te queda, pareces toda una estrella-

-E..en serio crees eso Rangiku-chan- dice la pelinaranja. En ese momento pasa Ichigo y no puede evitar mirar a Orihime, se queda mirándola un rato hasta que reacciona, y continua caminando pero con leve sonrojo ya formado.

Rangiku lo nota - Si, definitivamente este es el que te vas a llevar- deja a la pelinaranja cambiándose en el probador y se dirige con Hisagi -Hey Shuhei, he escogido este para ti- y le muestra un bikini de hombre morado, el mencionado apenas lo ve se trauma.

-E..Etto, Rangiku creo que no necesario comprarlo después de todo ya tengo un traje de baño- dijo tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión, mientras que Renji se reía por lo bajo y el pelinegro le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Pero al menos pruébatelo para mi aunque sea, porfa siiiii?- dijo suplicando.

-E..está bien todo por ti mi amor- le respondió. Una vez cambiado -Eeeh no crees que es algo pequeño- pregunto ya que de verdad era algo pequeño y ajustado.

-Oh pero que guapo de te ves hasta me dan ganas de hacerlo contigo- dijo la rubia entrando al probador, esta le toma una foto y sale corriendo.

-Rangiku espera...- dijo el pelinegro alzando al principio la voz pero terminado casi inaudible cuando sale un momento del probador y se fija que unas chicas lo veían extrañado, inmediatamente se mete de nuevo al probador todo sonrojado dejando a fuera a unas chicas riendo.

Ichigo ya afuera del probador se encuentra con un Keigo noqueado y lleno de moretones y a un sado rodeado de chicas.

-Que paso aquí?-

-Se puso a espiar y lo pillaron, yo simplemente lo saque del lugar y termine así- dijo serio el moreno.

Por otro lado estaban Momo y Toshiro -Anda Shiro-chan póntelo- dijo la pelinegra tratando de ponerle unas orejas de gato.

-Ya te dije que no y deja de llamarse así!- en una de esas este se descuida y le ponen las orejas. Al mismo tiempo que llegaba la teniente del capitán.

-Awwww taicho pero que lindo se ve, hasta me dan ganas de abrazarlo- dijo la teniente a la vez que se le acercaba. Luego el capitán fue abrazado por las dos tenientes.

-Oh Shiro-chan estas mas kawai de lo normal-

-Cierto taicho... esto merece una foto-

-Aaaa suéltenme de una vez!- grito harto ya el peliblanco.

Mas allá estaban Rukia y Tatsuki probándose sus trajes -Te ves bien- dijo la karateka

-Gracias, también te ves genial-

-En serio? La verdad no me termina de convencer-

-Oye Ishida, tú crees que se ve linda?- dijo llamando la atención del mencionado.

Uryu voltea y las mira -S..su..supongo que si se ve linda- dijo subiéndole un poco la sangre al rostro y a la vez se acomodaba los lentes.

-Ves hasta Ishida cree que te ves bien-

-Bueno si así es entonces lo comprare-

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Una vez todos afuera y con sus respectivas compras. Llega Urahara junto con Yoruichi.

-Disculpen la tardanza, conseguimos habitaciones, pero eran las únicas disponibles- dijo el rubio.

-Y cuáles son?- hablo Ichigo

-3 suites matrimoniales, 2 suites triple y 1 doble.

-Espera, eso quiere decir que algunos de nosotros vamos a dormir juntos- dijo el ojimarron.

-Se puede decir que si pero ya nosotros y ellos- señalo a Hisagi y Matsumoto -tenemos una matrimonial así que solo será una pareja la afortunada- dijo la morena.

-Pero las habitaciones serán asignadas al azar- volvió a hablar el rubio ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su abanico. Este hizo que escogieran una llave sin ver el numero de de la misma.

-Shiro nos toco juntos no estás alegre- dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa mientras que el mencionado solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Mmm, me toco la 83- dijo Keigo.

-A mi también- hablo el peliazul.

-Hey, al parecer estaremos juntos- dijo Tatsuki apareciendo por detrás y abrazándolos por el cuello.

-Sado, Renji- llamo Rukia mostrando su número de habitación, el primero solo asintió mientras que el pelirrojo mostro una sonrisa fingida teniendo un brazo por detrás de la cabeza.

-Un momento.. si todos ustedes están juntos... eso significa que estoy c..con K..Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime poniendo colorada.

-Inoue- llamo el shinigami sustituto -Parece que... nos toco la matrimonial- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos y con un notable sonrojo.

En ese mismo instante una rubia le susurraba a una pelimorada -Bien pensado-

Era ya de noche por lo tanto decidieron irse a sus habitaciones. Se subieron en el asesor el cual era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran todos. Se fueron bajando uno a uno en el piso que le correspondían. Llegaron al piso donde se alojaría Tatsuki.

-Hey Orihime, deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad- le dijo la karateka a su amiga saliendo con una sonrisa.

Siguieron subiendo y el asesor abrió al piso de los pelinaranjas.

-Espero que duerman bien- dijo Rangiku con una enorme sonrisa.

-Que dices? Por supuesto que dormirán bien- dijo Yoruichi siguiéndole el juego

-Urusai!- exclamo molesto Ichigo saliendo llevándose consigo a Orihime agarrada del brazo la cual se mantuvo callada en todo momento.

Al salir la ojigris noto un casi tono de rojo en la cara del muchacho, lo cual no era muy común en el. Pasaron al apartamento y observaron lo amplia que era, tenía una gran sala con enormes sofás de cuero negro y un enorme televisor en frente sin mencionar la hermoso, además con salida a una terraza con un jacuzzi a un lado; había una cocina más o menos pequeña con un mesón para comer; un baño totalmente blanco elegante, una ducha lo suficientemente grande como para dos personas y por ultimo estaba el cuarto con esa grandísima cama color morado con muchas almohadas encima.

-Wow- es todo lo que dijo la ojigris mientras que su acompañante se había mantenido callado.

Pasaron al cuarto y ambos pensaron en la idea de dormir juntos, a Hime casi le da un sangrado nasal -B..bu..bueno, creo que deberías dormir tú primero y yo después-

-P..pero eso no s..sería justo, t..ta..tal vez podamos dormir estando cada uno de un lado, de todos modos la cama es muy grande-

-C...creo que está bien, si estás de acuerdo-

Después, se prepararon para irse a dormir. Orihime se había puesto un camisón el cual hacia resaltar su figura cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ichigo, este por su parte solo se quito la camiseta y se puso unos pantalones de dormir, cuando Orihime cuando voltea se queda mirándolo fijo sin darse cuenta de que le hablaban.

-Hey, Inoue, estas ahí?-

-Eh? sisi, solo estaba pensando- respondió. ''jaja, mujer sí que estabas pensando.. en el'' hablo una voz burlándose en su cabeza que de inmediato dedujo que era Tsubaki pero no le respondió sino que se puso más roja de lo que podía estar ya.

Se acostaron en la cama, Ichigo se durmió mientras que Orihime aun estaba procesando la situación ''Estoy durmiendo con Kurosakin-kun'' pensaba, y se durmió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

N/A: ojala les haya gustado en especial a LuisaEs :3 hasta la proxima...


	3. Chapter 3

Holas a todos y todas, estoy de vuelta con el tercer capitulo de mi primer fic :D tenia pensarlo subirlo antes pero no se pudo, bueno lo importante es que aquí esta, espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo Troll-Sama

* * *

Estoy Aquí

3

Orihime se despertaba de su sueño, escucho un ruido al fondo pero lo ignoro, teniendo los ojos entrecerrados trata de pararse pero algo la sostenía. Empieza a abrir los ojos y se sorprende de lo que ve, resulta ser que Ichigo la abrazaba sin soltar su agarre, comenzando a enrojecerse trata de zafarse del agarre con cuidado de no despertarlo pero lo único que logra es que este, aun estando dormido, la atraiga más hacia el llegando a rozar sus cuerpos. Orihime haciendo otro intento de librarse lo empuja sin poder evitar sentir su buen definido torso con su manos pero solo logra empeorar las cosas ya que el pelinaranja termina de acercar sus cuerpos terminado su rostro el pecho del shinigami, de repente -No... no te vayas- hablo dormido a lo que ella asume que soñaba con su familia.

Orihime que ya estaba que le salía sangre por la nariz decide despertarlo -Ku..Kurosaki-kun... despierta Kurosaki-kun- dijo agitando un poco al muchacho.

-Eh?- replica para luego dar un bostezo.

-Etto... Kurosaki-kun- dijo llamando la atención del mencionado.

Ichigo se fijó de donde provenía la voz y apenas vio la escena en la que estaban e inmediatamente la libera para luego quedar rojo y apenado frente a la chica.

-P..pe..perdona Inoue... de seguro te estaba asfixiando-

-No..no pasa nada- respondió dando una dulce sonrisa.

La ojigris se levanta y se dirige al baño para darse un baño mientras que Ichigo se queda sentado en la cama pensando ''Porque habré soñado eso?... porque habré soñado con Inoue'' se preguntó mentalmente **''Acaso no será por su belleza''** hablo su hollow en su cabeza, a lo que él solo lo ignoro y se abstuvo de insultarlo. Después de meditar un rato decidió ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes mientras su compañera se duchaba, una vez que paso pudo notar su silueta en la puerta de la ducha lo cual daba mucho a imaginar lo que provoco que le subiera la sangre no solo por la cabeza si no también por otro lado **''No te lo dije?'' **la voz de su hollow hizo que reaccionara y agito para librarse de sus pensamientos pero fue en vano así que solo prosiguió con lo suyo y salió rápido del baño.

Orihime salió del baño ya vestida y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras que Ichigo entra a darse un baño. Pensó en bañarse con agua fría para calmar las hormonas pero fue inútil con las intervenciones mentales de su hollow.

Ya vestido y bañado, sale lo más cuidadosamente posible de que no se note su bulto debajo de sus pantalones, una vez llega a la cocina observa a primera vista a su compañera cocinando, trata de sentarse en la mesa sin hacer ruido para que esta no lo notase pero desgraciadamente tropieza y su amiga voltea a ver que sucedió, instantáneamente Ichigo se dirige rápido hacia su asiento, llegando justo a tiempo.

**''Jajaja, que gay eres. Tal vez si dejaras que ella viera podrías dar un paso más hacia ese cuerpo'' **mientras su hollow hablaba Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo.

-Con que eras tú, Kurosaki-kun. La comida ya casi esta esta-

-Q...que bien Inoue- respondió nervioso.

Momentos después ella sirve unos emparedados que hizo con comida que compro antes de llegar al hotel. El shinigami se sorprendió ya que resultó ser una comida normal y no al estilo de ella.

La ojigris lo observaba esperando a que probase un bocado, apenas lo hace ella le pregunta -Que tal quedo?-

-Está muy bueno Inoue-

-Me alegra- dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Después de que todos estuvieran listos decidieron ir a la playa. Iban en una furgoneta todos alegres a excepción de Toshiro que estaba con su ceño fruncido. Una vez llego se bajaron.

Rukia apenas se bajó le pateo arena a Renji llenándolo todo y saliendo a perseguirla. Mientras que el resto fue a sentarse en un lugar de la playa.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Rato después de acomodarse.

-Vayamos al agua!- dijo Rangiku llamando la atención de todos.

Todas las mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción de Momo ya que trataba de animar al peliblanco. Ishida y Urahara decidieron quedarse. Hisagi fue de los primeros en pararse e Ichigo fue prácticamente arrastrado por Rangiku. Por otro lado Sado fue junto con Keigo a hablar con unas chicas que se encontraban cerca.

Un rato después que se metieron al agua Ichigo recibe agua por parte de alguien y se molesta pero apenas ve que la culpable es Inoue cambia su rostro de enojo por uno alegre y le sigue el juego.

A un lado Matsumoto le decía a su pareja -No es adorable?- este solo asintió dando una risita.

El par de pelinaranjas llevan tan lejos el juego que terminaron incluyendo a todos.

Hinamori ya frustrada de que el Hitsugaya no le hiciera caso se le acerco silenciosamente y lo agarro por detrás inmovilizándolo y arrastrándolo al agua. Este inmediatamente se molesta y empieza a gritar que lo suelte, pero fue en vano y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el mar, una vez que se levanta se dispone a gritar -Hinamo..- estaba diciendo cuando le entra agua salada del mar en la boca por parte de su teniente para luego quedar en silencio y sin moverse con el rostro molesto. En eso su teniente se escabulle por detrás sin ser notada y apenas está lo suficientemente cerca le roba su traje de baño lo que causa que le salga un leve sonrojo por la situación y grita con toda su ira -Mastumoto!- la persiguió como pudo por todo el mar llegando hasta la orilla donde se quedó paralizado notando que estaba desnudo al aire libre a lo cual Momo quien estaba observando se enrojeció totalmente y cayo desmayada siendo sostenida por Tatsuki, mientras que el peliblanco se metió al agua muy apenado; a un lado pasaba Yoruichi con total naturalidad sin nada puesto -Pasa algo?- dijo cuando vio a Toshiro al cual le había salido sangre por la nariz y se había quedado paralizado.

A lo lejos estaban ambos pelinaranjas observando la escena divertidos **''No va siendo hora de cogerte a la princesa?'' **Ichigo mando a callar a su hollow y debido al comentario no pudo evitar mirar a Orihime que se veía muy hermosa pero sus ojos grisáceos con esa mirada tan encantadora.

-Kurosakin-kun, Kurosaki-kun, estas bien?- dijo Orihime despertando del trance a Ichigo.

-Sí..Sí..si estoy bien solo pensaba algo que me habían dicho-

-Donde estarán Kuchiki-san y Abarai-san?-

-Quien sabe, tal vez estén compartiendo fluidos- respondió casi riendo, pero fue interrumpido por una patada voladora de parte de Rukia.

-Que carajos estás hablando!?- grito enfurecida y con un muy notable rubor, Renji se mantuvo alejado de la escena.

-Pero Kuchiki-san, entonces que hicieron todo este tiempo solos?- pregunto de repente Orihime.

La interrogada solo se mantuvo en silencio por un momento terminándose de enrojecer totalmente el rostro -N..na..nada- dijo sin más alejándose del lugar mientras que el pelirrojo se quedó con una sonrisa nerviosa y unas mejillas rojizas.

Más allá del lugar habían adentrado al mar un pelinegro y una rubia.

-Listo para otra ronda- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Solo si tú lo estas- respondió Shuhei devolviendo la sonrisa.

Así empezaron a besarse y a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del otro.

-Oigan, juguemos voleibol- propuso Tatsuki llamando la atención de todos alrededor. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. La pelinegra fue con Uryu -Vamos- le dijo lanzándole la pelota y sin poder rechazar lo que dijo la siguió.

-Qué esperas?- pregunto la pelimorada a Toshiro a la vez que lo jalaba fuera del agua cuando este se negaba.

-No, suéltame!- gritaba histérico el peliblanco.

La morena lo siguió arrastrando cuando se encontró con Urahara -Que significa esto Yoruichi? acaso me estas engañando?- hablo ocultando su enorme sonrisa con su abanico.

-Urusai!- exclamo el peliblanco desapareciendo rápido del lugar rojo como un tomate.

Ya los equipos conformados uno por Tatsuki, Uryu y Renji; y el otro por Ichigo, Orihime Y Yoruichi; comienza el juego.

En una de esas Tatsuki pensaba darle pero no alcanza la pelota pero oportunamente Uryu le logra atinar

-Así se hace Ishida- dice la karateca a su compañero el cual solo asiente.

Orihime le da pasándosela a Ichigo el cual salta para pegarle con todo, momento en el cual Orihime no puede evitar mirarlo sintiendo como si se detuviera el tiempo admirando su trabajado cuerpo y posterior a eso cuando este voltea hacia ella su mirada queda fija en sus ojos y de repente recibe el pelotazo en la cara y termina cayendo. Inmediatamente el pelinaranja sale corriendo preocupado hacia ella.

-Inoue! estas bien? No estas herida?-

-Si si, solo fue un golpecito, nada serio-

-Estas segura?-

-S..si- dijo cuándo él le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, apenas se agarra de él, siente un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Una vez resuelto el asunto siguieron el juego. A lo lejos había llegado una pelinegra y ve a sus amigos jugando a que decide seguir mirando sentada a un costado se pone a observar a sus amigos jugando hasta que se queda mirando a Renji y cada movimiento que realiza olvidando todo lo demás.

-Kuchiki-san, creo que necesitaras un babero si sigues mirando a Abarai-san- Dijo Momo, quien ya se había recuperado de su desmayo y olvidado del asunto que lo provoco, llamándole la atención a la mencionada.

-Y..yo n..no estoy mirando a Renji, debes estar equivocada-

-Pero entonces a que debe ese sonrojo en tus mejillas-

-Oye que sucedió con Hitsugaya Taicho?- dijo cambiando el tema.

-No se me dijeron que se fue pero no sabían a que parte- respondió algo decepcionada.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ya era mediodía y había llegado la hora de comer, optaron por comer en un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Llegaron cuando Hinamori capta a un peliblanco solitario y no duda en ir a buscarle -Hey Shiro-chan, que haces aquí tan solo-

-Nada solo me relajaba- dijo con un ceño fruncido.

-Oh vamos, porque siempre estas molesto?- Dijo para que después empezara a hacerle cosquillas.

-N..no H..Hi..Hinamori.. para- apenas podía el capitán por las risas que le causaba- tratando de evitar que continúe intenta detenerla pero esto causa que ella termine encima de él terminando sus rostros a solo centímetros, una vez terminan de reír se dan cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y ambos se levantan desviando la mirada sin ver al otro.

-C..creo que deberíamos ir a comer- hablo rápido la pelinegra.

-S..si, cierto, deberíamos ir- respondió, rápidamente abandonan el lugar cada quien por su lado.

Todos ya estaban comiendo sus respectivos platillos cuando llega una pareja.

-Hey, Rangiku-chan, donde estaban?- pregunto curiosa Orihime.

-Solo fuimos a dar un paseo- respondió sentándose junto a los demás.

-Qué piensas pedir de comer?- volvió a preguntarla ojigris entusiasmada.

-Nosotros.. ya comimos otra cosa- dijo con una sonrisa pícara la rubia a la vez que Hisagi mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa. El comentario de la rubia no fue pasado por alto por algunos entre ellos Keigo que ya tenía sangre en la nariz de imaginarse lo dicho e Ichigo que casi se atragantaba con la comida.

-Pero Rangiku-chan me hubieras dicho y comíamos juntas- le dijo inocentemente la pelinaranja. De igual manera fue escuchado por el Kurosaki que escupió su bebida mientras que el Asano prácticamente le exploto la nariz.

-Tal vez para la próxima- le devolvió con una risita.

**''Jajaja, mujer sí que eres tonta, acaso no entiendes lo que quiere decir?'' **dijo Tsubaki en la cabeza de Orihime la cual se mantuvo analizando el comentario hasta que llego al punto de entender lo que en realidad decía su amiga, quedando algo atónita y ruborizada.

-Etto.. Inoue te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado Ichigo que se encontraba a su lado.

-Si.. es solo que comprendí lo que dijo Rangiku-chan- Ichigo solo rio nervioso y quedo igual de rojo que ella.

-Hey Toshiro, hace rato te vi con Momo, creo que hiciste bien pero fuiste demasiado directo- Dijo Yoruichi.

El mencionado solo se mantuvo en silencio y algo sonrojado viendo de reojo a su amiga.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, no les pido dejar review pero me basta con que agreguen a favorito y sigan la historia :P hasta la proxima

Esta historia continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Holas, como están? en primer lugar creo que debería disculparme por subir el capitulo tan tarde, la verdad tenia pensado terminarlo antes para que de esta manera subirlo mucho antes pero se presentaron muchas cosas entre ellas terminar mi tesis así como hacer la disertación final, también empece un curso introductorio para entrar a la universidad (no se si este método de admisión existirá en otros países o si se llamara igual) ademas me gusta estar al tanto de youtube y facebook porque aunque no lo crean dejas de verlo por 1 día y publican quien cantidad de cosas que estas esperando o te interesa y muchas muchas cosas, y bueno también es que vivo en el país de las maravillas en donde todo lo hay y todo se puede T.T creo que mejor lo dejo asi y los dejo leer lo han estado esperando ^.^

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad del gran Tite Kubo Troll-Sama quien me alegra todos los miércoles con su obra maestra *.*

* * *

**Estoy Aquí**

**Capítulo 4**

Luego del almuerzo el grupo de amigos decide ir a un parque acuático que se encontraba cerca de la zona. Apenas llegaron se dividieron, Orihime prácticamente halando a Ichigo insistió en ir primero al rio, que daba un recorrido por todo el parque, siendo seguidos por Shuhei y Rangiku. Optaron por meterse sin flotadores. Cuando ya iban por la mitad del camino Ichigo que se encontraba junto a Orihime nota como algo es llevado por la corriente, instintivamente voltea hacia su acompañante y observa que le falta algo.

-E..Etto, Inoue...- dijo algo avergonzado.

Orihime voltea ante su llamado y se fija en la expresión del shinigami -¿Sucede algo?- pregunto curiosa.

-C..Creo que... t..tú... te falta...- apenas logro decir señalando con el dedo su pecho.

Orihime se fija en la dirección que señala y nota que le falta la parte superior de su traje de baño, inmediatamente se tapa con sus brazos surgiéndole un notable sonrojo estado llena de vergüenza. Mientras que Ichigo no puede evitar colorarse igualmente y desvía su mirada tratando de no ser un pervertido. En eso pasa algunos niños pasando con rapidez empujando a Orihime junto a Ichigo, esta sin saber que hacer lo abraza para evitar ser vista.

-Sumimasen Kurosaki-kun- dijo aún más avergonzada debido a la situación en que se encontraban.

-N..No te p..preocupes- respondió sin poder mirarla tratando de evitar el aumento de hormonas intentando sacar los pensamientos que empezaban a surgir en su cabeza pero su hollow no ayudaba.

Con todo eso se acerca el par de tenientes que se habían mantenido atrás todo este tiempo -Oh, Ichigo creo que estas siendo demasiado rápido aunque de seguro Orihime fue la que insistió- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-N..No es l..lo que p..piensas...- trato de defenderse el ojimarron. Mientras que Hime no sabía dónde esconder el rostro.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas... creo que mejor los dejamos a solas- dijo Shuhei siguiendo el juego mientras que seguían avanzando.

-M..Matte shotto!- quiso decir pero ya se habían ido, trato de visualizar a alguien que los ayude pero no tuvo éxito.

Ya cuando se iban a dar pon vencido Tatsuki aparece de repente ya que estaba cerca y se asomó -Ara ara, pero ¿que tenemos aquí?-

-¡Tatsuki-chan! N..No es lo que crees, es s..solo que se me cayó el traje y...- decía Orihime pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Podrías ayudarnos?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Creo que sí... pero puede que me tarde un poco, nos vemos- dijo dejando el lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ya había pasado más de 10 minutos y Orihime e Ichigo se encontraban en la misma situación sin rastro de su amiga. **''Deberías de saborear esos pechos, ¿No ves cómo te están llamando?'' **Ichigo maldijo a su hollow el cual estaba logrando hacer que se excite cosa que no le favorecía ya que si le subía sangre por cierto lugar estando tan cerca de Orihime no sabría como mostrar la cara.

Ichigo ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido después de tantas incitaciones por parte de su hollow hasta que por fin llega su amiga -¡Aquí tienen! Espero que hayan disfrutado la espera- dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar.

Orihime se puso su traje de baño -A..Arigato K..Kurosaki-kun- agradeció aun avergonzada y a la vez deprimida de dejar la calidez del cuerpo del shinigami.

-N..No fue nada, ¿Qué tal si salimos de este lugar?-

-H..Hai!- respondió siguiéndolo por detrás **''No te endiento mujer, si tanto lo anhelas, ¿porque los dejas ir tan fácilmente?'' **hablo Tsubaki en la mente de Orihime ''Yo... yo.. no lo sé'' le respondió **''Disculpe Hime-sama pero tiene razón, todos los días piensa en él, y no creo que haya debido dejar ir esta oportunidad'' **se unido Ayame a la conversación ''¿Tú también?''

Una vez Ichigo salió le dio la mano a Orihime para ayudarla a salir devolviéndola a la realidad.

Por otro lado estaban reunidos Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji y Uryu en la piscina cuando anunciaron una competencia de parejas con un premio sorpresa. El reto consistía en que las mujeres se montaran sobre los hombres y deben empujar a la otra pareja al agua. Tatsuki entraría con Uryu el cual estuvo de acuerdo al instante mientras que Rukia entraría con Renji el cual después de unas buenas patadas decidió participar. La competencia avanzo quedando al final nuestro los dos pares de amigos, Rukia decidió dar el primer mientras que Tatsuki como buena luchadora que era lo esquivo fácilmente y contraatacando, cosa que desequilibro a la pequeña shinigami a lo cual por intento de mantenerse se sostiene con las piernas en el cuello del pelirrojo casi asfixiándolo por poco perdiendo la consciencia. Después de unos minutos de una pelea igualada -Oh Ishida acaso eso que veo es una erección?- hablo Rukia de repente distrayendo al peliazul y desconcertando a la pelinegra momento en el cual Rukia aprovecho y los tiro al agua.

-Creo que perdimos- dijo Tatsuki algo decepcionada.

-Eso es jugar sucio- reclamo Uryu acomodándose los lentes.

-Calma Ishida, obviamente lo que decía era mentira o acaso tú en verdad...?- dijo la Kuchiki con cara pervertida.

-¿¡Que estas insinuando!?- exclamo molesto el quincy con un leve sonrojo, el cual se volteo hacia la shinigami cuando ya se encontraba fuera del agua.

-Nada, nada, pero algo más dice lo contrario- dijo calmada señalando la entrepierna del peliazul el cual se da cuenta a lo que quería decir y se fue como pudo del lugar. Renji, que se había quedado en silencio, se reía a carcajadas del quincy.

-Bien, bien, ya que ustedes son los ganadores les daré su premio- hablo un señor llamando su atención, mientras que Rukia al escuchar eso le salen estrellas en los ojos -y su premio es... una cena romántica en nuestro restaurante de lujo- al escuchar esto el par de shinigamis se traumaron.

-¿¡Una cena con este mandril!? Cuando este loca- declaro algo nerviosa la shinigami.

-Más o menos, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Como si yo quisiera una cena contigo enana- Le reclamo el Abarai.

-Oh no, no, no. No pueden faltar o sino les tendremos que cobrar todo lo que cueste la cena- hablo el señor.

-Ya se, se la daremos a Ichigo e Inoue-

-Lo lamento señorita pero si no es la pareja ganadora del concurso el cupo no será valido- dijo el señor sin más para dejar el lugar. Quedando el par de shinigamis azules del trauma de tener que cenar juntos.

Cerca de allí Rangiku le pedía a su capitán que se lanzase por un enrome tobogán de agua en el que se montaban en un bote junto a otra persona -¡Taicho, vamos! No le cuesta nada-

-Ya te dije que no-

-Shiro-chan no seas cobarde, ¿O es que tienes miedo?- dijo Momo molestándolo para que cambiase de opinión.

-¿Cuándo nos toca?- pregunto el peliblanco serio.

-Ahora mismo- respondió su teniente empujándolo al bote junto con Momo.

En la bajada, la cual consistía de curvas violentas seguidas con una caída de 80 grados para terminar, se podía ver una Hinamori totalmente alegre disfrutando cada momento en cuanto a Toshiro, estaba asustado con una cara de pánico que mostraba que tan cagado estaba.

Al llegar abajo estaban esperándolos Rangiku y Shuhei, los cuales notaron que el capitán abrazaba fuertemente a Hinamori.

-E..Etto S..Shiro-chan, ya acabo- una vez dicho, Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos y se soltó inmediatamente de ella y empezó a caminar.

-Andando- dijo serio el capitán ocultando el sonrojo que le empezaba a salir.

-Buena idea Shuhei- le dijo Rangiku al pelinegro.

-Gracias, pero no hubiera funcionado sin Hinamori- dijo con cara de satisfacción.

-Cierto, ahora tenemos que planear el siguiente paso- dijo con una risita.

-Ah?- llego a pronunciar Momo confundida.

En algún otro lugar del parque se encontraban Chad y Keigo caminando, en un momento que se distrajeron Sado choca con alguien.

-Gomen-nasai, no estaba pendiente y...- dijo una chica que yacía en el suelo con una mano por detrás de la cabeza cuando el moreno le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero esta apenas lo ve se queda mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Sado sacando de trance a la chica.

-H..Hai- respondió aceptando la ayuda del muchacho.

-Déjame comprarte otro helado- dijo Chad serio apenas noto que se le había caído.

-N..No te p..preocupes, de todos modos no me lo iba a comer- dijo nerviosa negando con las manos.

-Entiendo- volvió a decir empezando a alejarse del lugar-

-M..Ma..Matte shotto- dijo provocando que el moreno se voltease -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sado Yasutora, pero mis amigos me dicen Chad-

-Yo soy Idane Akira, un placer- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Akira es una joven de la misma edad y casi de la misma estatura de Sado por unos centímetros, cabello ondulado castaño que le llegaba por debajo de sus hombros , ojos color celeste, piel bronceada y vestía un bikini azul claro copa D. Inmediatamente Akira entablo una conversación que el moreno aunque era ella la que más hablaba.

Por detrás estaba Keigo deprimido y con lágrimas -Hasta Chad consiguió a alguien y yo sigo estando solo- a no muy lejos se podían escuchar unas risitas las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por el e inmediatamente fijo su mirada en la dirección de donde provenían y pudo observar a una chica que se encontraba junto a Akira.

-Eres gracioso- le dijo al Asano a lo cual este se posiciono al lado de su amigo.

-Oh, casi lo olvido, este es mi hermana, Idane Hikari- Hikari es dos años menor que su hermana, igualmente bronceada, un poco más baja que Keigo, ojos ocre, cabello castaño claro rizado y un bikini amarillo claro copa C.

-Hola- saludo la mencionada.

-Soy Asano Keigo, un placer- dijo emocionado.

-E..Etto ¿podemos acompañarlos?- pregunto Akira.

-¡Por supuesto, vamos!-

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-¡Hey todos, ellas son Hikari y Akira!- dijo Keigo muy animado llamando la atención de todos. A lo cual algunos quedaron boquiabiertos, otros perplejos y algunos simplemente saludaron con total tranquilidad.

-¿Ves Ichigo-san? Hasta tus amigos pudieron conocer unas chicas lindas fácilmente y tu todavía sigues sin avanzar con Orihime-chan- dijo Hisagi molestando al mencionado, a lo cual este solo lo ignoro y se guardó los insultos.

-Shhh, ahí vienen- dijo Rangiku refiriéndose a Rukia y Renji llegando al restaurante puesto que ya había anochecido.

El vestía un traje negro y ella un vestido sencillo morado con un corte en el hombro, entraron al lugar y fueron atendidos inmediatamente por un señor de edad media y los guio hasta la mesa reservada. Apenas llegaron se sentaron y les sirvieron una copa de vino, poco después recibieron unos camarones de entrada, ninguno sabía que hacer ya que nunca antes habían estado en un lugar así además que en la mesa se encontraban 4 tamaños de cubiertos de cada tipo. Terminado el aperitivo les sirvieron el plato principal, langosta, momentos después apareció un violinista empezando a tocar una melodía romántica, ambos estaban que se morían de la vergüenza. Pasado un rato comiendo pasa una pareja mayor de edad.

-Oh, Richards, mira nada más que apuesto joven- dijo la señora a su esposo muy entusiasmada.

-Sí y al parecer tiene muy buena compañía- dijo refiriéndose a Rukia.

-¿Cómo te llamas joven?- pregunto la mujer.

-R..Re..Renji- respondió algo apenado.

-¡Oh, pero que nombre más elegante! ¿Y tu novia?- volvió a preguntar.

-Rukia- dijo despreocupado.

-¡Que nombre tan hermoso! Bueno creo que será mejor los dejemos disfrutar de la noche- dijo para que posteriormente abandonase el lugar con su marido.

Renji saca una cara de sorpresa y se ruboriza hasta las cejas cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo -N..No quise decir... ella no es mi nov...- quiso decir pero ya se había ido.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos del lugar se podía ver a un Ichigo y a un Shuhei riéndose a carcajadas de su amigo, en cambio, la mayoría de las mujeres solo les daba ternura.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, no les pido review aunque no estaría mal que dejasen uno :P pero si me alegraría mucho que sigan y agregaran a favoritos.

Quisiera agradecer a Dianalaura, LuisaEs, Sheblunar, Luneskavier-chan, Yuli-chan y a todos aquell s que leen esta historia.

_Esta Historia Continuara..._


End file.
